


Challenge (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Um eine Gehaltserhöhung zu bitten war vermutlich keine von Renos besseren Ideen.





	Challenge (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069564) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Tseng starrte Reno ungläubig an - nicht, dass ihn noch viele Dinge von seinem Stellvertreter überraschen könnten, verwundert über Renos Dreistigkeit war er schon. “Reno, das ist nun das dritte Mal, dass du in genau so vielen Monaten um eine Gehaltserhöhung bittest.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Du wirst bereits entsprechend deiner Fähigkeiten bezahlt, was in Gaia machst du mit deinem Geld?” Tseng erinnerte sich, was die anderen Turks ihm erzählt hatten, und hob abwehrend die Hand. “Oder antworte besser nicht darauf, ich weiß es ja. Ich habe nicht vor, deinen momentanen Lebensstil zu unterstützen, der zu viel Alkohol, fragwürdige Bekanntschaften und noch mehr Alkohol einschließt. Und von der Menge an Zigaretten, die du jeden Tag rauchst, fange ich gleich gar nicht an.”  
Reno verzog das Gesicht. “Aber Chef, meine Erfolgsrate bei Missionen is’ die beste direkt nach deiner - zählt das gar nicht?”  
Genervt rieb Tseng sich das Gesicht. “Das ist bereits in dein momentanes Gehalt einkalkuliert, Reno. Und solange ich keine Besserung deiner Arbeitsmoral sehe, wirst du von mir jedes Mal wenn du fragst die gleiche Antwort hören.”  
“Was zur Hölle is’ falsch mit meiner Arbeitsmoral? Ich mach’ meinen Job, oder nicht?”  
“Stell dich nicht dumm,” seufzte Tseng. “Es geht darum _wie_ du Dinge machst. Du bist ein fauler Mistkerl - sieh dich doch nur an. Ich habe deinen Anzug noch kein einziges Mal ordentlich gesehen. Wenn ich deine Missionsberichte lesen muss, bekomm ich Migräne. Und wann hast du zum letzten Mal trainiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, deine ID in der letzten Zeit einmal in den Logs vom Trainingsraum gesehen zu haben. Und das sind nur die ersten drei Dinge, die mir gerade in den Sinn kommen. Solange du nicht an deiner Einstellung arbeitest, gibt es kein Geld für dich. Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Wegtreten.”  
  
Später an diesem Tag kam Tseng nicht umhin, Renos Unverfrorenheit zu bewundern, als die beiden sich im Trainingsraum trafen. “Ich hoffe du glaubst nicht, dass dein einmaliges Auftauchen hier meine Meinung einfach so ändert?” fragte er, wobei er aber nicht von der Übung aufblickte, die er gerade machte. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Reno gerade ein wenig dehnte.  
“Was is’ wenn ich dich in einem Match besiege, Chef?” hörte er Reno einen Moment später vorschlagen, was ihm ein Lachen, das eher wie ein Schnauben klang, entlockte.  
“Du forderst mich heraus, Reno? Du könntest nicht mal dann gewinnen, wenn dein Leben davon abhängen würde,” sagte er zu ihm, nickte aber und nahm eine Kampfposition ein. “Von mir aus - ich kann sowieso gerade einen Trainingspartner gebrauchen. Dann los.”  
Tseng hatte seinen Satz noch nicht einmal beendet, als er Reno schon auf ihn zustürzen sah, um ihn zu rammen und so einen Vorsprung in ihrer Konfrontation zu bekommen. Tseng jedoch hatte Renos Bewegungsmuster mittlerweile oft genug gesehen, sodass es ihm leicht fiel, auszuweichen.  
Alles, was der Wutaianer tun musste, war einen Schritt zurückzutreten und dabei zuzusehen, wie sein Mitarbeiter beinahe die Balance verlor, als dieser sein gewünschtes Ziel nicht traf. “Ist das schon alles, Reno? Mit diesen erbärmlichen Attacken wirst du nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben,” rief er Reno zu, eindeutig mit der Absicht, ihn zu provozieren.  
“So vorhersehbar…” seufzte Tseng, als Renos Antwort darauf ein erneuter Angriff derselben Art war, begleitet von einem Wutschrei und einer an seinen Chef gerichtete Beleidigung. Den älteren Turk kostete es dabei kaum Anstrengung, nach Renos Arm zu greifen und diesen zu verdrehen, bevor er ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf zu Boden beförderte. Tseng trat mit einem Fuß auf Renos Brust und übte etwas Druck aus, während er ihn kalt anstarrte. “Das gibt dann wohl wieder keine Gehaltserhöhung.”


End file.
